Kingdom Hearts V: The Return of Ansem
by Half-Breed Ghost
Summary: When Sora and Kairi's daughter inheirits the Keyblade, mass chaos unfolds. RR. FINALLY UPDATED! Rating may go up due to violence in the story
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, senarios or copyrights to Kingdom Hearts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the throneroom of the Hallow Bastion, Sora was looking out a large, stained glass window. He was concerned about a dark cloud that was forming in the distance. There was something evil about it, he could tell. But he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. Just then, he heard the gentle cry of a newborn baby, and then of feet walking down a stone corridor. He turned his gaze from the window and followed the noise.

Sora walked down the stone hallway, stopped in the doorway of the nursery and smiled. He saw his wife, Kairi lifting up their young daughter out of her crib. He walked over toher, as she sat downin a rocking chair bythe baby's crib, slowly rocking and holding a small bundle in her arms. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes, and smiled at him.

"Hi, Sora" she whispered. She peered into the bundle, and a small cry came from it. Sora smiled. His daughter had been born only a few weeks ago, but he already knew she had a strong heart, just like her mother. And that she was the one who was going to inherit the Keyblade. He didn't want her to, but if she had to then so be it.

"Hey. How's Yume?" Sora asked quietly, so he wouldn't wake the baby.

"Hungry." Kairi said. "How many 2 o'clock feedings am I going to have to go through?"

Sora laughed quietly. "Too many to count, most likely." He said in between soft chuckles.

He looked around the large nursery, and he shook his head. "Isn't this too big for her?" he asked. Ever since he and Kairi had become the king and queen of the Hallow Bastion, he had always thought that the rooms were too big. Kairi laughed.

"Not this again." She said between laughter. She stood up, and put her hand on her husband's arm. "Sora, you knew that when you married me, you would have to live with rooms bigger than you were used to." She looked into her husband's eyes.

"Yes, and I've enjoyed every minute of it."

They shared a quick kiss just as a guard ran into the room, a panicked look on his face.

"Sire!" he shouted. "There have been reports of Ansem breaking into the castle!"

"What!" Sora shouted "I defeated him ten years ago!"

A loud explosion sounded from the throneroom.

"Sire, you must do something quickly!"

Sora held up his hand, as if he were going to grasp a sword. A light flashed, and a key-shape weapon appeared in his hand. Kairi gasped

"The Keyblade..." she said softly. "I hoped that I would never see that again."

A loud noise came from outside the wall, and the wall started to crumble. Kairi looked at it, clutching Yume (who cried in protest)to her chest.

"Kairi, get Yume out of here. NOW!" Sora yelled as the wall crashed down, and thousands of Heartless came pouring through the hole.

Kairi ran down the hall as fast as her legs would carry her. The Heartless were right behind her, she could hear the scuffling sounds that their feet made as they ran along the floor. She looked back, and for a few horrifying seconds, thought about giving up. But when she heard her beloved daughter, her beloved little girl, cry in fear,she knew that she couldn't. She continued to the Gummy Ship hanger, sealed the door,and ran to the nearest ship she could find. Opening thetop, shefelt her eyes fill with tears. She gently placed Yume inside, along with a handwritten letter fromSora toKing Mickey, only to be used if things went horribly wrong .Kairi thought she would never have to use it. Yume cried and Kairi gently stroaked her head, singing softly.

_The bluebird sings his song  
A song of happy dreams  
Flying to little baby Yume,  
To make her so happy.  
Sleep little Yume,  
And remeber this final song  
So I can be with you  
All your wonderful life long._

Kairi placed her finger in Yume's hand, and then gently slid it out. She kissed her gently on the forehead and closed the ship. The Heartless were banging on the door now, and it was almost down. She pressed the button and the ship started. Kairi felt the tears in her eyes run down her cheeks as she watched the ship fly away. She turned as the Heartless broke down the door, and she knew it was the end. The Heartless came through the door, and swallowed Kairi into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the small island, it was night and all was quiet. A young woman sat on the beach, holding her head in her hands and crying softly. Her three-week old son had just died of an unknown illness and it was tearing her apart. She looked up and saw a shooting star in the sky. She folded her hands and made a wish.

_Please, let me raise a child as wonderful as Kurama...please..._

As soon as her wish ended, she heard the small cry of a baby. It was close by, near her on the beach somewhere! She stood up, looking around for the source of the noise. Wandering down the beach, she finally found the source. A little baby, wrapped up in a blanket, was lying on the beach, near to the water's edge. She gasped and ran over to it, picking it up just before a wave splashed the blanket. The baby had chesnut-brown hair and a beautiful face. She could tel right away that the baby was a little girl.

"I'll call you Mia...my little Mia..."

The baby opened her green eyes and looked at her. The woman felt her heart warm and she knew that she had to raise this baby. And she would raise and protect her until her last breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Yume is the Japanese word for "dream")

EDIT: Like the new additions to the prolouge? I hope you do, cuz I'm updating all the chapters! Hope to see ya soon!

-Half-Breed Ghost-


	2. The Destiny IslandsPart 1

Shoutouts!  
neosun7: thanks!  
YuToMe: thank you for reveiwing!  
SoKairi: No, Kairi's not gonna lose her heart again...  
dragon shadow1: thanx for the funny reveiw! 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...but I do own a copy of the video game!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Waves gently lapped the shores of the Destiney Islands. On a small peice of land just off shore, a young girl was sitting on a large branch of a tree, her long, chesnut-brown hair flowing gracefully in the wind. The sun shone down on the small cluster of islands like it would be its last day. Seagulls were crying as they flew above the water, seeking for their breakfast. The girl stood up on the branch and looked down at the cool, clear water. Without a moment's hesitation, she jumped from the branch and landed into the water with a loud _SPLASH_. She broke the surface and opened her eyes. Looking towards the beach, she saw two young men running into the water to meet her, one blonde and one with silver hair that shone like a polished sword when it caught the sunlight.

"Mia! Hey Mia!" the silver haired boy shouted to her. Mia laughed and swam towards them.

"What are you two doing out here? Don't you have to help with the festivel preperations?" she shouted as a wave swelled and brought her closer.

"We got done our part early, and they sent us to find you, birthday girl!" the blonde shouted. The silver haired boy splashed him with water.

"Ferio, you know that they didn't send us here!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah. I know why. Lafarga was so anxious to see you that he hurried and got done early, Mia!"

Mia blushed. She was standing with them now and she looked at Lafarga. "I-is that true?"

He simply pushed Ferio under the water. "You know what a liar he can be. But I did really want to see you."

Mia smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. Then, Lafarga walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday, Mia." he whispered to her. Then, without warning, he picked her up and threw her into the water. She came up, coughing and sputtering. Lafarga laughed while Ferio snuck up behind him. Then, he jumped on Lafarga's back and pulled him under too. For what felt to them like hours, they kept splashing and pushing one another under and laughing. Then, they all realized that they needed to get themselves ready for the festival too. That made them laugh even harder as they swam towards the shore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After parting ways with Mia, Lafarga nad Ferio ran to a secret cave by the waterfall. They crawled through its tiny entrance and stepped out into a large cavern. A hooded figure was standing in its center.

"Well? Have you found her yet?" it said to them in a low, evil, demonic-toned voice that sent chills through their bodies.

"Not yet Master. We're looking everywhere for her. Are you sure this is the right place?" Ferio said, blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

"I'm sure of it. I'm sensing The Wing's presence here. The princess has got to be here." the figure replied.

"But the only time I've felt something even slightly close to the presence is when I'm near Mia. But, there's no way that she could be a princess! She doesn't even know where she comes from or who her parents are." Lafarga said, sitting on the ground. Ferio leaned against the cavern wall. The figure simply stood there, as still as a statue.

"Well," it said, reaching into the confines of its robes, "We'll use the mirror to find her then."

"Wait Master. Are you sure we should use it? It's so powerful that if she IS here, we'd be detected."

The figure turned and looked at Lafarga. "That is true. But I've cast a spell over this place that makes us virtually undetecable."

"Ah, I see. Good plan, Master."

The figure lifted the mirror towards the sky. "Oh great Mirror of Seeking, reveal to us the location of the nextPrincess of Heart!"

The mirror then glowed an eerie green, and then a face appeared in it...a young woman's face, and it was very familiar to Ferio and Lafarga. Find this girl and bring her to me at once!"

The two bowed and walked out of the cave. They both were solomn, and then Lafarga stopped, his hands balledinto fists.

"I...I can't do this, Ferio." he said. Ferio turned and looked at him.

"I know that. But Master promised us our memories if we did this for him!"

"I know that. But...I just don't want to do this anymore!"

"Look,if we get our memories back, who cares? We can find out who we really are! And Mia can too! So, please Onii-san, let's just get this over with."

"A-all right. I'll finish this. Let's go."

And with that, the two of them walked out of the cave into the light of the setting sun, tearstains on each of their faces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onii-san means"Big Brother" in Japanese.

I hope you like the edited version of this chapter!


	3. The Destiny Islands Part II

Hello to all my loyal readers!!  
  
but, before we get the ball rolling.....  
  
just a quick shoutout to neosun7: if i told you why they have to kill her, that would be a HUGE spoiler! so, you're just gonna hafta wait!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lafarga watched Mia dance in the light of the setting sun, and sighed sadly. She looked so happy. So carefree.  
  
And completely unaware of what was about to happen to her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia finished dancing and walked over to where Lafarga was sitting. She noticted that he had a sad expression on his face and was puzzled.  
  
'Why is he so sad?' she thought as Lafarga turned his head to look at her. 'This is his favorite festivel of the whole year.'  
  
She sat down beside him and gave him a fake punch on the arm.  
  
"Why so glum?" she asked. He just looked at her and smiled sadly.  
  
"Can't tell ya." he said and he handed her a passion flower blossom. "i want to apologize for this afternoon."  
  
She was surprised. "You don't have to. It's okay."  
  
He put the flower in her hair. "Yes I do. I shouldn't have done that on your birthday."  
  
She blushed. "Aww...okay. Thanks. It was-"  
  
She stopped talking and looked over at something on the trail up to the waterfall. She got up, and followed it, wondering what it could be.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lafarga saw the Shadow Heartless as soon as Mia stopped talking, but, before he could tell her not to get up, she was up and gone. He ran up the path that went up the mountain to the waterfall.  
  
When he finally got up to the waterfall, he gasped. Mia was lieing facedown on the ground with about a dozen Shadow Heartless around her. she slowly stood up and th Heartless all lunged at her. Lafarga was about to jump in and help, but, to his amazement, the Keybalde appeared in her hand and she looked at it for a moment. But then, she hit each Heartelss with it, and was doing well until she got to the seventh one.  
  
It knocked the Keybalde out of her hand and went straight for her. Lafarga pulled out the Gunblade that his father's friend had given him and attacked the approaching Heartless. Mia looked at Lafarga in shock.  
  
"W-what is THAT?" she said, pointing to the Gunblade.  
  
"No time for that now. Just grab the Keyblade and RUN!" he yelled as thousands of Heartless emerged from the ground. He grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her down the trail.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia gasped when they got back to the festival grounds. Those black things were EVERYWHERE! the villagers were panicing and running every which way.  
  
'Well, if this key thing defeated the ones at the waterfall, maybe it will defeat the ones here too.' she thought. she ran into the fray and began swinging the key this way and that, defeating each of those black things one at a time. When she thought she was doing well, she felt the ground shake. she turned around, and screamed at what she saw.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Darkside' thought Lafarga when he turned around to see what Mia was pointing at. He looked back at Mia and he saw that she had fallen on her knees to the ground. she was shaking something terrible, but, she stood up, looked over at him, and ran towards Darkside.  
  
'She'll get herself killed if I don't do something!' he thought, and began to run after her.  
  
'Don't forget the mission'  
  
Lafarga stopped when he heard the familiar voice inside of his head.  
  
'I don't care about the mission anymore! Mia needs my help!' he argued  
  
'But you know what will happen if you don't listen.'  
  
Lafarga felt a sudden pain in his chest, but he kept running. Mia was at Darkside now, attacking its foot with her Keyblade. He helped her by attacking its other foot, but Mia ran out of energy. She had fallen to her knees and she was using the Keyblade to keep herself from falling all the way over. Sudden;y, a huge, black orb appeared over the island, and Lafarga ran to Mia and held her close to him, to try and keep them on the ground. But, it was no use. The force of the orb sucked them both up into the darkness.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heehee. . .i've left you with another cliffie! (i only do this to make sure you keep reading.) cya in the next chappie!  
  
AnimaeGurl 


	4. Traverse Town Part I

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!! REVEIWS!!!!! I-I'M SO TOUCHED!!! WAAAAAAAAH!!!! (sniffles) I'm so happy that I'm crying! Okay! Chappie Time!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia woke up with a pounding head and an aching body. She looked around and, when her vision finally cleared up, she saw that she was in an alleyway. But, where was she? She stood up slowly, and placed her hands on her temples.

'_Okay Mia, think. Where are you? How did you get here? And-'_

She looked around, and when she didn't see Lafarga, she began to panic.

"Okay Mia. Get a hold of yourself. Lafarga MUST be around here somewhere." She mumbled, and she walked out of the alley and saw that she was in a city, with walls dividing where she was, to other districts. She looked down, and was embarrassed to see that she was still wearing her island clothes.

She walked into the nearest clothing store, and after much thought, finally settled on cut-off jean shorts, a loose black belt, with chains, a layered silver and maroon crop-top, and black flat heel boot that came up to her thighs. When she walked out, satisfied with her purchases, (A/N: if you're wondering where she got the $$ from, the shop lady took pity on her and let her have them all for free) she looked over towards the door that said "Third District." Lafarga was standing there! Or, at least, someone who LOOKED like him. She slowly walked over towards the boy, and he headed towards another shop. She began to run after him, but when she rounded the corner of the shop, he wasn't there. She felt tears brimming in her eyes. And she walked into the shop, unsure of what to do. She looked over to the counter, and saw a man, who looked to be about in his forties, with blonde hair that had flecks of gray in it, a stern face, and blue eyes.

"Well, what can I do for you, missy?" he said, his voice deep and rough.

"Well, for starters, could you tell me where I am? I think I'm a bit lost." She said, rubbing her hands together, to keep herself from crying. The man looked at her with a puzzled expression, and then he started to chuckle. She looked at him, with an equally puzzled look on her face. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head and laughed a little more. "It's just that you remind me of this one kid who came in here about ten years ago, asking me the same question. Actually," he said, looking at her closely, "You look, just like him - all except for the eyes. His eyes were blue, not green."

"Well, anyway. Can you please tell me where I am?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry bout that. Just rememberin' the good times I had with that kid. He was kinda like a son to me, ya know? Well, you're in Traverse Town, or the First District of it so to speak."

"Traverse Town. . ." Mia said quietly. "That means I'm. . ." she walked over to the black couch, which was against the back wall of the shop, and sank down on to it, and put her face in her hands. "I'm in another world." She started to cry, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the man she was talking to looking at her with concern.

"What do you mean, 'another world'?" he asked softly.

"I'm not from here. I come from-"

But before she could finish, a boy about her age, with silver hair and blue eyes, walked into the shop.

"I've finally got that delivery done that you asked me to do." He said. His voice had softened as he finished the sentence. ". . .Mia. . ." he whispered. Mia felt the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Lafarga! I've found you!" she said, as she ran up to him, and threw her arms around his neck. "I was so scared that you were. . ."

"Shhhh. . ." he said, placing his hand in the back of her head as she shook with sobs. "I'm here now. Everything will be fine."

As they stood there, time seemed to stand still.

_If there ever was a day_

_When there wasn't enough time_

_If I was too careless to say_

_You have been on my mind._

Lafarga gently tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his. They were shining.

_I know I have passed up the chance before_

_But I wanna tell you now._

_I love I love you_

_I need I need you_

_No better time to say. . ._

Lafarga lowered his face towards hers, and they both closed their eyes.

Just then, the shopkeeper cleared his throat rather loudly, pulling them out of their little world. Lafarga's cheeks turned crimson as he let her go, and Mia's arms slid down to her sides in disappointment.

"Well, I think we should go. There are Heartless in the Second District that I think you should take care of Mia." Lafarga said quickly. Mia nodded her head, her cheeks also very red. She turned back to the shopkeeper.

"Thank you for your help." She said.

"No problem. By the way, my name's Cid. If you ever need any more help, come back and see me." He said. Mia smiled and she and Lafarga walked out of the shop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, what do ya think? You like? Pleeze tell me! Oh! and all flames will be used to make s'mores! Cya in the next chappie!!


	5. Traverse Town Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (but I wish I did)

(oo. . .I updated FAST!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lafarga hurriedly walked towards the door to the Second District, his face still red.

'_How could I do that?!! That was indecent of me! Just because we've known each other for out whole lives, doesn't mean that I have the right to kiss her! But. . .she didn't seem to object to it. Does that mean that she. . .No! She couldn't!. . .Could she?'_ he thought. He turned around and looked at Mia, and her cheeks turned even redder and she looked away.

'_Why did he almost kiss me?? Does he like me?'_ she placed her hand over her lips. _'Does he want to kiss me? Does he want me to be his. . .'_

Mia was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard Lafarga scream at her to look behind her. She didn't have to give it two seconds thought as she swung the Keyblade down on the Shadow Heartless. She could hear Lafarga fighting off some more behind her and she continued her assault on the black creatures. As soon as they were gone, Lafarga grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear. Mia looked at him and nodded, and as soon as Lafarga yelled "NOW!!!" she took off running to where he had told her to go. She rounded the corner and ran through more Heartless, swinging the Keyblade at some of the ones who attached to her like wet freshly mowed grass to shoes. She pushed the door open, and saw a small square, and neon lights bordered it. She looked around, and, to her surprise, saw more Heartless appearing behind her. She made on quick decision, and jumped over the wall that divided the upper section from the lower, and hit the ground with a sharp thud. She got up and ran toward the center of the square, only to run into a. . .duck?!! And a. . .dog?!! Both dressed in odd-looking clothing. She looked at them for a minute, her face registering shock. But then, giant pieces of purple armor landed in front of them, and it stomped towards them. Mia immediately pushed the duck and the dog out of her way and stood in front of them, holding the Keyblade out in front of her.

"The Keyblade!" the duck yelled.

The hand piece of the armor swung up into the air and Mia leapt out of the way as it smashed to the ground. She ran up to it, repeatedly attacking the torso piece of it. She did see the other hand piece come up behind her and it hit her hard and she hit the ground. Dazed she opened her eyes and she saw the hand piece swing up in the air for one final blow. She held the Keyblade in the air for defense, knowing that it was useless. Just then, Lafarga swung his Gunblade, sending the hand flying. He ran up to Mia, his face filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly. She nodded, and then her mouth opened and she screamed "LOOK OUT!" but it was too late. The hand that Lafarga had hit, had come back and had hit HIM, sending him flying across the square. He landed with a loud thud on the other side of the square and Mia got up to run to him. But she never made it, because the hand had grabbed her by the throat, squeezing the life out of her. She opened her mouth, trying to scream for Lafarga, but no sound came. She grabbed at the hand choking her, to try and peel it off, but she failed. A white haze appeared around her vision. She knew that she was going to die soon. A tear slid down her cheek. Was this the end for her? All of a sudden, the hand dropped her and she blacked out as she fell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Am I good at cliffies or no? R&R! sorry it was so short!


	6. Wonderland here we come!

Before I being this story. . .I would like to thank my two most loyal reviewers! Roaring Flame cat and neosun7! You guys make me soooooo happy! (Gives them each a box of KH plushies)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other licensed material I use in this fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lafarga gently held Mia in his arms, and he felt his anger boiling up inside of him. He gently laid her down, and ran up to the Guard Armor, slashing it in half with his Gunblade. He turned back, and those odd-looking creatures (A/N: the duck and the dog from the last chap) were staring at him in awe.

"The King sent you, didn't he?" he asked, his voice filled with frustration.

"Yup. He sure did." Said the dog. "I'm Goofy!"

"And I'm Donald." Said the duck, with an irritated expression on his face. "We came to find the princess." He nodded his head towards Mia. She moaned and slightly opened her eyes. Lafarga was at her side in an instant.

". . .Lafarga. . .?" she whispered, placing her hand on her head. She stood up, and looked over at Donald and Goofy, who bowed immediately. She was puzzled. "Why are they bowing to me?" she whispered to Lafarga. The two of them stood up, introduced themselves and said something that caught Mia totally off-guard.

Goofy ran up to her and gave her a big ol Texas hug.

(A/N: if ya'll don't know what that is, ask my pal

SpicySugar.) "It's really good to see you again, Princess Yume!" Mia pulled out of his hug in shock. When she looked at them, her eyes were as wide as they could be.

"Princess? ME?!!" she said, not sure of how to react. Donald and Goofy nodded their heads. She looked at Lafarga, who looked just as shocked. "I can't be a Princess! It's impossible!" Donald walked over to her and handed her an envelope with a royal seal on it. She opened it with trembling hands and pulled out a letter that had obviously been written a long time ago.

_My dearest daughter Yume:_

_I'm sorry that your mother and I were not the ones to raise you. You may think we hated you because we sent you away, but we had no choice. I'm writing this now as the Heartless are taking over the castle, slowly burying it in darkness. I have placed your mother and myself into chambers, where we'll do nothing but sleep until you come and awaken us. Please come back home to the Hallow Bastion when you get strong enough. _

_All my love,_

_Your Father_

Mia slowly sank to the ground and buried her face in her hands, and her shoulders shook with sobs. Lafarga wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh. . .it'll be okay."

Time froze around them.

If there ever was a time 

_When I pushed you aside_

Mia looked into those deep-blue orbs of Lafarga's eyes. He gently ran his hand down her hair.

_I'm so glad you stayed through it all_

_And that you're in my life_

_Oh there have been times when I didn't know how_

_But I wanna tell you now_

Lafarga leaned closer to Mia. She leaned in too.

I love I love you 

_I need I need you_

_This is a song for you. . ._

Their lips were just touching when Donald cleared his throat rather loudly, bringing them both back to reality. They pulled away, blushing furiously. Then, she stood up, her stance so commanding that it made Lafarga wonder if she really had no idea of her princess hood before a few moments ago.

"Should we head to another world, your highness?" asked Goofy. She looked at him and nodded.

"But how? We'd have to use-" she started to say.

"A Gummy Ship? No problem. We have one!" said Donald proudly.

"Noooo. . .I was going to say 'supplies'. We need SUPPLIES on this journey." She said.

"I'll go get those!" said Goofy. He saluted Yume, and then ran off to the first district to find a supply shop. Donald followed him, mumbling something about going to see if the ship was ready, and that they'd head for Wonderland as soon as they were ready. Yume laughed, and Lafarga sighed. He thought her laugh was absolutely beautiful. She turned to him and grabbed his hand.

"Will you come with us?" she asked, a pleading in her eyes that melted his heart. If she gave him that expression again, he would follow her to heaven if she asked him to.

". . .Sure. I'd love to," He said and he pressed her knuckles to his lips and kissed them gently. "Milady." He smiled as her cheeks turned pink. He walked with her out of the Third District, still holding her hand. But he was unaware that they were being watched.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to Wonderland, Mia looked around in amazement.

". . .Wow. . ." was all she could say. Suddenly, a white rabbit, wearing a red vest and carrying a pocket watch ran by them saying "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say 'Hello' goodbye! I'm late I'm late I'm late!" and with that being said, he ran through a door. Or, actually, three doors, each one right behind the next and getting smaller. Mia looked at Lafarga, who took her hand and they walked through the door, completely unaware of what lied ahead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ya like it? Well? I'll write more as soon as I can. (it's all this stupid schoolwork I have to do. . . ugh.)

See ya on the flip side!

-AnimaeGurl


	7. Wonderland Part I

A/N: Vote time! From now on the heroine has two names. But, which one do I use? Mia, or Yume? I'll let you all vote, okay? But real quick:

SHOUTOUTS!!!!!!

neosun7: you're welcome! ï 


	8. Wonderland Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I was suffering from writer's block (don't you just hate it when that happens? ) so anyway, please enjoy chap.8!

P.S: Could some of you who are just reading and reviewing this story, could you go and rr some of my other fics? I would appreciate it! But only read them if you like Yugioh, Inuyasha, or Harry Potter. Oh, and I've almost beaten Khearts! YAYNESS! I've just got the last boss fights left and I'll be done!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lafarga had just dozed off against a tree when his eyes snapped open. He heard a voice in his head telling him that Mia needed help. He stood up and wandered over to where he had seen Mia.

"Mia?" he called, pushing some overgrown grass aside. "Mia!" he called again when he didn't hear her reply. He ran across the stream and called her name several more times, but when he got no answer, he ran towards another clearing and stopped in his tracks. He saw Mia, standing there with the Keyblade in her hand, and blood running down her left arm, which hung limply at her side. She was fighting a demented, cat like creature and she ran up to it. She sliced the Keyblade down the center of its chest, and it roared in pain. The creature backed away, and then disappeared all together. Mia fell to the ground, breathing hard. Lafarga ran up to her, and she turned around to face him. She smiled weakly, got up, and walked over to him, falling into his strong arms.

"Hey. Did you see what I just did?" she whispered as she grabbed onto Lafarga's shoulder for support. He nodded.

"Yeah. You kicked butt," he said as he lifted her up bridal style. "I'm just glad you're safe." He gently kissed her forehead and she blushed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. He smiled and carried her back to the camp.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mia woke up a little while later, and looked around. She was at the camp that Goofy and Donald had set up, and she smiled when she saw Lafarga sitting next to her, holding her hand in his. She slowly got up and lightly kissed his forehead. It was dark out now, and she could see Goofy and Donald's shadows on the tent wall. She pushed the flap aside and walked out. Goofy and Donald stood up when they saw her.

"How are you feeling, Your Highness?" Donald asked, and his forehead wrinkled in concern.

"My arm hurts and I can't move it." She said, gently placing her hand on her left arm. Donald walked over to her and closely examined her arm.

"The bone's been broken." He said, walking over to a small, black bag. He took out a roll of gauze and a small wand. He walked back over to her. "Sit down." He told her. She sat on the ground and extended her arm. Donald began to wrap it up in the gauze. Mia looked up at Goofy.

"How's Lafarga?" she asked quietly.

"He's okay. You worried him sick, Your Highness." He said, just as quietly.

"He was sleeping when I woke up. Did he stay there the whole time I was out?"

"He sure was, Highness. He never left your side, especially when you got a fever."

"I had a fever?"

"Yeah, and a pretty bad one too. We don't know if it will come back or not."

"I see…" Mia looked back towards the tent.

"What did this to you, Your Highness?"

"It was…a large cat…thing. It bit my arm and broke it," Mia said as Donald finished wrapping up her arm.

"There. All done. I think that the thing that bit you had a bit of venom in its bite. Your arm was purple." Donald said, standing up. Mia stood up.

"That doesn't sound good."

"It isn't, Your Highness." Donald said.

"But don't worry. We're sure you'll make it!" said Goofy, smiling his big, silly grin. Mia laughed.

"I hope so."

"In any case, we need to stay here until we know what we're dealing with…that and until your strength comes back, Your Highness." Donald said, putting his stuff back into the bag.

"Alright, no more of this 'Your Highness' stuff. I'm Mia, okay?"

Donald and Goofy nodded. Just then, Lafarga stepped out of the tent.

"Mia! Are you okay?" he shouted, running to Mia and holding her in his arms.

"I'm fine, Lafarga. Honest." She said. Lafarga squeezed her tighter and she yelped in pain.

"You don't sound fine to me!"

"It's just my arm, don't worry." Mia began to walk back into the tent when she collapsed halfway to the ground.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Lafarga placed his hand on her forehead. "Your fever is back. It's just as I feared."

"Lafarga…go and get…the Keyblade…something's…coming. Something strong…and very evil." Mia whispered, looking straight into Lafarga's eyes. He nodded and they both rushed into the tent. A crashing sound could be heard outside the tent. Mia placed her hands to her head as a strange vision came into her head.

A young woman with short, brown hair was running down a stone corridor, carrying a small bundle in her arms. Mia was only just able to make out the woman's face.

"_I know you…" she thought, reaching out to touch the woman's face._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Like this chappie? I hope you did! Sorry for the long delay!

-AnimaeGurl-


	9. Stuck in the void

Disclaimer: I don't own Khearts…Square-Enix does (luckyyyyyyyyy)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Last time:

"_I know you…" Mia said, reaching out to touch the woman's face._

Now:

Lafarga caught Mia as she collapsed in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her face was pale.

"Mia! Are you okay! Mia answer me!" he cried, holding her close to his chest. "…I need you…please don't die…I need you to be here with me…" he whispered into her ear. He looked up and saw Goofy and Donald outside, yelling at a caped figure. The hood was covering his face. The figure was holding a chain that held a purple and pink striped lion.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Donald yelled.

"Calm down. There's someone here I need to talk to." He said, his voice smooth and calm.

Lafarga recognized the voice. He gently laid Mia down on a sleeping mat, and walked outside the tent. The figure turned towards him.

"Ah, there you are, Lafarga. I've been looking for you." He said.

"Is that you, Ferio?"

The figure pushed his hood back off his head, and there was Ferio. He tossed hid chin-length blond hair to the side.

"You've let your hair grow, I see."

"Yes I have brother, and now on to business..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside the tent, Mia was still dreaming. She reached out to the woman again.

_"Who are you?" She whispered. "Your face...it's so familiar...like I dreamed it..."_

_The woman laughed softly. "You didn't dream this my dear, and you're not dreaming now." she said, holding out her hand. "Come with me."_

_Mia, still unsure of herself, took the woman's hand. She lead her down a long corridor of closed doors, and she looked at each one of them. But the woman didn't stop at any of them. She took Mia to a room at the end of the corridor. _

_"Why did we stop here?" Mia asked. The woman nodded towards the door. _

_"Open it and see for yourself." _

_Mia stood there, not sure. She was ready to run back down the corridor and forget all of this. But the woman looked at her with gentle but serious eyes._

_"Yume, I would never do anything to hurt you." she said. Then it dawned on Mia who this woman was._

_"...Okaasan (Mother A/N: I'm going to incorperate some japanese in this story from now on )" she whispered, and hugged the woman tight. She squeezed Mia in return and then, after they let go of each other, Mia reached for the doorknob. As she opened the door, a blinding light swallowed her..._

Mia opened her eyes and sat bolt upright. She was breathing hard and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Okaasan...I won't let you down!" she whispered. Then she heard voices outside the tent.

"What are you doing here?" she heard Lafarga's voice say.

"Want? All I want is to see the princess, dear brother." A very familiar voice replied. Mia stood up and slowly walked outside the tent. She looked at the person talking to Lafarga and gasped.

"…F…Ferio?" she whispered. Every one of them turned and looked at her. Ferio smiled, like a cat that had caught a bird.

"Ah, Mia! Long time no see!" he said, stepping closer to her. She smiled.

"I'm so happy to see that you made it off the island!" she said, ran to her friend, and flung her arms around him. "I was so worried about you!" she told him. Somewhere in the back of Ferio's mind, he felt a pang of guilt. She had been worried about him... Not that it mattered. She'd be dead soon anyway. She unwrapped her arms from his shoulders and stepped back, still smiling.

"Now you can come with us!" she said. Ferio shook his head.

"I can't…I have a mission to complete."

"A…mission?"

He grabbed her by the neck and held her up in the air. She gasped for breath.

"F…ferio…why…?" she whispered, clutching at the hands that bound her.

"My father is VERY interested in the power that runs in your blood. And the only way to get it is to kill you."

Mia gasped for air. She didn't want to die this way. She could feel extreme heat running through her body.

_Release your power._

Mia could hear the voice in her head. It sounded comforting and reassuring.

'_Release your power…' _It repeated.

'Power?' she replied, but before she had time to think anymore, Ferio pulled out a broadsword and held it to her neck.

"Die." he said pulling it back and preparing to strike. She pushed her foot against his chest and freed herself from his grip. After she landed on the ground, she summoned the Keyblade to her hand.

"You're not Ferio. The REAL Ferio wouldn't try to harm his friends." She said, pointing the Keyblade at his face. He just chuckled.

"This is going to make my job so much easier." He replied menacingly. Mia drew the Keyblade close to her body and lunged at Ferio. He raised his sword just in time to stop the Keyblade from slicing his face. The two weapons clanged together and sparks flew. Mia pushed against his sword, and Ferio pushed back. Mia was no match for her former friend, however, and the she had no choice but to lower the Keyblade. Ferio swung his sword at her and it she jumped backward. She felt a small yet sharp sting on her cheek, and put her hand on it. She drew it back to look at it, and there was some blood on it. She clenched her teeth.

Lafarga ran to his little brother and swung his Gunblade towards him. Ferio jumped back just as the Gunblade crashed into the ground.

"My, my, my. Such a temper Nii-san." Ferio said, and looked at Mia. "This isn't over! I WILL claim that which belongs to our family, Nii-san!" he shouted, disappearing into darkness. Mia sunk to the ground, her whole body shaking. Lafarga turned around and looked at her, the Gunblade still in his hand.

_Complete the mission._

Lafarga felt a pain in his chest. 'No!' he replied to the voice. 'I'm not going to!'

Something started moving his body towards her.

_Do it, or else, **I** will. _

Lafarga stopped in his tracks. He just couldn't go through with this! Not now...because now he...

Mia fell to the ground, her whole arm was purple.

"Mia!" Donald, Goofy and Lafarga all shouted at the same time. They all ran to her and Donald rolled her over so that she was lying on her back. She moaned in pain. The purple venom in her arm was spreading to the rest of her body.

"What'll we do?" Goofy asked, his eyes filled with panic.

"The only thing we can do at this point is cut off her arm. But we shouldn't do that! She needs two arms to fight!" Donald said, his voice calm, but his hands shaking in fear.

Mia laid on the ground, her breathing getting very labored and weak. Sweat formed on her face and she squeezed her eyes tight, gritting her teeth at the unbearable pain.

'What am I going to do?' she thought. 'I feel as though I'm going to die...'

Lafarga ripped off part of his sleeve and wiped Mia's face very gently. They had to find a remedy soon, or else Mia would die! He lifted her in his arms and carried her into the tent. He laid her down very gently, and she nearly cried out in pain. Her chest heaved up and down as she struggled to breath. Lafarga grabbed her hand and held it tight, and she squeezed his hand in response.

"I'll go out and see if I can find any medicinal herbs around here, you stay with her." Donald said as he left the tent, taking one last look at Mia before he walked out into the wilderness.

Lafarga simply sat by Mia's side, holding her hand and whispering comforting things into her ear. Donald came back into the tent and administered the herbs, but they didn't seem to be helping at all.

After a while, Mia began to feel very weak. 'I should just give up...' she thought, and her breathing began to slow down. She lazily opened her eyes and saw Lafarga sitting next to her, his face, full of worry and concern, looking down at her. Mia closed her eyes and sighed, her hand releasing Lafarga's. They all knew that that was her last breath. Tears spilled down Lafarga's cheeks and splashed onto her delicate body. And, at the same time, they all realized the horrible truth.

Mia, Princess of the Hallow Bastion, and a friend to all,was dead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mia felt her eyes open up very slowly. She looked around, everything was faded bya white mist.and saw that she was standing behind Lafarga, and that he was clutching something and crying. She walked around to him.

"Lafarga, what's wrong?" she asked, and he didn't respond.

"Lafarga?" she repeated. When she saw what he was holding, she gasped and drew her hand to her mouth. Lafarga was holding HER body! But that was impossible! She was standing right in front of him! She took another look, just to be sure, and yes. Lafarga was holding onto her body.

"But if he's doing that, then that would mean that I was..." she whispered to herself.

"Dead? No, you're not. Your heart has just been removed from your body by the venom in your system." a voice came from behind her. She whirled around and saw a small cat with pink and purple striped fur and big, yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the Cheshire Cat. A prisoner of this void between life and death, such as yourself. But, may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Mia, I'm the...Princess of...The Hallow Bastion." she said, the words coming awkwardly, as if she was struggling to remember them.

"Ah. So your memory is starting to fade then, is it? Pity." the Cheshire Cat replied, shaking its head sadly.

"My...memories?" Mia asked, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"Yes. The longer you stay here, the more and more your precious memories slip away from you, until they're gone compltely."

"...so...if I can't find my way out of here...I forget everything, just like that?"

"Well, not exactly. The things you want to forget or memories that are new to you, you forget quickly. The memories that you hold dear or are old memories, go away slower, but they still do go away."

"So...do you have any idea as to how we can get out of here?"

"'We'?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not gonna leave you here if you still have all your memories."

"Oh. Thank you very much. Now, I suppose we need to figure out how we get back to the real world, huh?"

Mia laughed. "Yes, we should." Then she walked over to Lafarga and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"...Don't worry, I'll get back to you soon." she whispered as she and the Cheshire Cat began to walk away.

Lafarga felt a small kiss on his forehead, but from where it came from, he didn't know. He also could've sworn that he heard Mia's voice whispering to him.

_"...Don't worry, I'll get back to you soon."_ it had said.

And he was willing to believe that Mia would come back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I would like to apologize to all my loyal fans out there, you know, for not updating for so long. But I'm back in school now, so I can't update as often as I could when I was homeschooled. I gave you this extra-long chapter as a little apology gift. I hope that you're not mad at me and will wait for the next chappie! Sayonara!

AnimaeGurl


End file.
